


how can you love me?

by Bloody_starlight7



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_starlight7/pseuds/Bloody_starlight7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oc/ratchet. it's based after war oc ,phobia, finds jar of glowing jar abnd frees the now autobot slaves with help of other oc's. but ratchet s home and Phobia is alone in the room with him does he express his true feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how can you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS THEIR HASBRO'S CREATIONS.

Phobia walked though the slave infested hallways of the deception castle each one those slave had once been autobots and they once fought a war they should have won but her kind tricked them then played games with their minds. Megatron slave Ironhide glared at her even though she hadn't fought in the war much at all she was a stay at med-bay medic office who wasn't even known by anyone. "I woul' highly suggest ya stop yer glarin'." Phobia had always had such a strong accent that she was normally hard to understand her by Ironhide seemed to have got the point behind the cold word cause he looked away from her. Mirage had been given to her by Megatron. She was always his favorite femme decepticon which was major achievement since she was only a femme stay at home medic. Maybe it was the fact that she even had the tittle medic and not nurse or medic's helper. She hadn't been in the dungeon in a while which even though she wasn't allowed in the dungeon she had the pass code to the doors so nothing stopped her from going in them and finding what Megatron had been hiding from her which was nothing but a small glass jar with some glowing cloud in it. the second she opened the door it flew at her jar and all like it belonged to her but she didn't remember owning it or having it taken by Megatron or any higher ranking officer. Curious she took the jar to ratchet knockouts slave who she had become good friends with even if he was a slave they had managed to talk out their different and become friends.

"Ya gotta moment ratch?" She rubbed her arm when she spoke it may not have seemed like it she was asking a lot.

"yes sweetspark what do need and I must ask that you call by the new name Knockout has given me Crossred." Ratchet always found time to tend to her needs in return she helped him keep the lab clean when Knockout wash"t playing much attention to them. Phobia knew Ratchet would have to get back to work and they only had a two second window before knockout returned to his lab. "What is thi'?"

Ratchet glared at the glowing jar in her servo a soul your's at that. Megatron must have stolen it a long time ago then did some change to your mind." Ratchet explained open the jar when you're alone in your room and it will return to you and you regain the memory of who or what you were will return. but if Megatrton took your soul he mustn't have wanted you to find it again so I would let him find out that you have Phobia."

"Ya don' happen t' know where' Mirage is d' ya'?" phobia asked kindly it was rare she didn't know where he was even if she didn't want to know where he was. "Probably in your quarters waiting to be given a task." Ratchet used that where do you think tone again. 

Knockout returned before she could thank 'Crossred' so she rushed off to her room where 


End file.
